


Silent Agony

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Silent Agony

สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นจากอารมณ์ชั่ววูบในคืนหนึ่งไม่ได้มีผลกับความสัมพันธ์ของออสการ์กับอดัมสักเท่าไหร่  
สาเหตุคงเป็นเพราะเราไม่ได้รู้จักกันเพียงผิวเผินจากหน้าที่การงาน เราเป็นเพื่อนกันและค่อนข้างจะอยู่ในระดับที่เรียกได้ว่าสนิทสนม เราแบ่งปันความชอบในบางเรื่องด้วยกันอย่างงานอดิเรกทั่วไป ฟังเพลงหรือดูภาพยนตร์ ในบางช่วงที่ว่างมากพอ เรามักจะเลือกหนังเรื่องโปรดของใครคนใดคนหนึ่งมานั่งดูด้วยกันเสมอ และระหว่างที่อยู่ในกองถ่าย อดัมก็ยังดูแลใส่ใจออสการ์อยู่อย่างเคย เดินมาคุยด้วยบ้างเมื่อเห็นว่ายืนอยู่คนเดียว ช่วยต่อบทบ้าง ให้กำลังใจบ้าง ตามแล้วแต่โอกาส

ทั้งหมดล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นเรื่องปกติทั่วไปอย่างคนเป็นเพื่อนกันมักจะทำ  
ทั้งที่รู้แต่ก็กลับหักใจไม่ให้ไหวหวั่นไปกับมันไม่ได้เลย

 

อีกสิบนาทีจะเที่ยงคืน เป็นเวลาที่ผู้ชายตัวสูงโย่งในชุดไปรเวทดูธรรมดาโผล่มายืนอยู่หน้าประตูห้องของออสการ์ เขายืนนิ่ง เลิกคิ้วด้วยความสงสัย

“สุขสันต์วันเกิด” อดัมยื่นคัพเค้กขนาดพอดีมือที่ซ่อนไว้ข้างหลังมาให้เขา ออสการ์หัวเราะ เป่าเทียนแท่งเล็กที่ถูกปักไว้ตรงกลางให้ดับแล้วก็รับเค้กมา ยังไม่ทันจะได้กล่าวขอบคุณ ยังไม่ทันที่อดัมจะได้กล่าวคำอวยพรเพิ่มเติมก็มีเสียงเรียกเข้าโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้น แม้จะไม่ได้ตั้งใจมองแต่ออสการ์ก็เห็นชัดเจนว่าบนหน้าจอนั้นเป็นภาพใคร เขายืนนิ่ง รอยยิ้มเลือนจางจากใบหน้า ความรู้สึกเมื่อครู่เหือดหายไปทันควัน เหมือนเปลวไฟจากเทียน มีลมพัดมาสักหน่อยก็ดับวูบไป

 

“ขอโทษนะ”

“ไม่เห็นต้องขอโทษเลย” ยิ้มให้แล้วก็เงยหน้ารับจูบที่อีกฝ่ายป้อน มือเกาะไหล่หนา เรียวลิ้นตวงตักรสชาติขมเฝื่อนของกาแฟที่อดัมชอบดื่ม อยากจะไปไกลกว่านี้ อยากจะเรียกร้องขออะไรมากกว่านี้ แต่ทั้งหมดที่ออสการ์ทำก็คือหักห้ามใจตนเองให้เป็นฝ่ายผละถอยออกก่อน เขาก้มหน้า กล่าวเสียงเบา “นายกลับเถอะ”

คนตัวโตดูแปลกใจที่เขาบอกเช่นนั้น อดัมยืนครุ่นคิดพักหนึ่งก่อนจะตัดสินใจจูบบนแก้มนุ่มของร่างเล็กเป็นการส่งท้ายพร้อมกล่าวคำบอกลา ออสการ์พยักหน้า ยกมือโบกเบา ๆ เมื่ออีกฝ่ายหายลับไปตากสายตาแล้วก็ลดมือลง เดินตรงไปยังตู้เย็นเพื่อนำเค้กไปเก็บ ตอนนี้เขาไม่รู้สึกอยากทานอะไรทั้งนั้น

 

รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าถ้าเอ่ยปาก ไม่ว่าจะเป็นคำขอที่เอาแต่ใจแค่ไหนอีกฝ่ายก็จะทำให้  
รู้ … แต่เขาทนตัวเองที่เป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัว เอาแต่ตักตวงประโยชน์จากความใจดีของผู้ชายคนนั้นไม่ไหวแล้ว

 

แล้วคืนนี้ก็เป็นอีกครั้งที่ออสการ์คว้าเอาขวดแอลกอฮอล์ที่ใครสักคนเคยซื้อให้เป็นของฝากมานั่งดื่มคนเดียวเงียบ ๆ กลางดึก เพื่อที่จะหลับได้อย่างสนิท เพื่อที่เช้าวันถัดไปจะไม่รู้สึกทรมานกับอะไรมากไปกว่าอาการแฮงค์โอเวอร์

เพื่อที่จะไม่ต้องคิดถึงใครบางคน

อา ความรักนี่ช่างเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้เจ็บปวดได้ดีจริง ๆ


End file.
